Age is but a number
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Dipper has always had a thing for Wendy, but the problem is Wendy's 3 years older. Now in the middle of a fake date which they're doing to make Wendy's ex Robbie jealous, things start to look good for the 12 year old. Wendy and Dipper actually become a couple after a few fake dates.
1. Planning a fake date

Young Dipper Pines has been living at the mystery shack with his sister Mabel under the care of their Grunkle Stan for about almost 2 months now. While living there Dipper met a young girl named Wendy Corduroy who he really likes. He really wishes he could tell her how he feels there just one problem; Wendy's 3 years older than Dipper. Dipper's only 12 and Wendy's 15.

One day while in the attic which he and Mabel share together as their room Dipper asks "Mabel, do you think I have a chance of dating Wendy?"

Mabel says "If you believe in yourself then, yes I think you've got a shot with her."

Dipper says "I mean I'm 12 and she's 15, that's a 3 year difference. I don't know if she'd wanna date somebody as young as me."

Mabel says "Dipper, age is but a number. It doesn't matter how much older she is than you. You're already good friends with her, so I'm pretty sure she'd like to be your girlfriend."

Dipper says "You know what? You're right, Mabel. I'm going to go downstairs right now and ask Wendy on a date."

Dipper heads downstairs and sees Wendy talking to her ex-boyfriend Robbie V.

Wendy says to him "Robbie, I thought I made it clear the last time you were. I'M NEVER GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

Dipper walks up to them and says "Hey, Wendy."

Wendy looks at Dipper with a smug smile on her face and then she looks back at Robbie and says "I've already moved on, Robbie."

Robbie says "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE DATING THAT PATHETIC TWERP!? HE'S ONLY 12 YEARS OLD!"

Wendy says "YEAH THAT MAY BE BUT HE'S MUCH NICER THAN YOU EVER WERE! IN FACT IF IT WEREN'T FOR DIPPER, I'D STILL BE DATING YOU!"

Robbie says "Whatever I'm out of here."

Robbie leaves and Wendy says "FINALLY!" she then looks at Dipper and says "Hey, thanks for coming downstairs, Dipper. I guess I needed to lie to Robbie to finally get him off my back."

Dipper says "You know he'd probably be even more jealous if he saw us together on a few dates."

Wendy says "Fake of course."

Dipper blushes and says nervously "Ha, ha. Yeah fake."

Wendy says "Alright. I'll text Robbie and tell him to meet me at Circle Park tomorrow for a picnic around lunchtime, which will be noon. You show up with food as well and we'll pretend like we're on a date."

Dipper says "Sounds like a great plan." He then gives Wendy a high-five and goes upstairs to tell Mabel about the plan.

Mabel says "Sounds like it'll work."

Dipper says "Yeah! And hopefully in the middle of our fake date, I'll ask her out on a real date."


	2. Dipper is lovestruck

The next day Dipper and Wendy are at the park for their fake date.

Wendy says to Dipper "Hopefully he buys it."

Dipper says hopefully 'Well maybe he will if you act like you love me with all your heart. Hug me, hold my hand, put your arm around me, you know things like that."

Wendy says "And maybe even kiss you on the cheek"

Dipper gets a big smile on his face when he hears that and says "Or just do that. I like that idea."

Wendy sees Robbie approaching and says "Oh here he comes. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Robbie walks up to them and says "Wendy I'm ready for..." then he sees Dipper and asks angrily "WHAT'S THAT TWERP DOING HERE!?"

Wendy says "I wasn't really doing this because I'm giving you a second chance. I'm on a date with Dipper. He's much kinder and sweeter than you ever were and I love him."

Robbie asks skeptically "Oh yeah, you do?"

Wendy says "Yeah, I do. And if you don't believe me, just watch this!" Wendy then kisses Dipper on the cheek

Robbie is shocked by this and he says "Well for a minute I thought you were lying to me, but I guess not. You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore, Wendy. I can't believe you'd go so low as dating a 12 year old."

Robbie walks away and Wendy says "ALRIGHT IT WORKED! WAY TO GO DIPPER!"

Dipper is frozen in place blushing and smiling really big.

Wendy asks "Uh... Dipper are you alright?"

Dipper says dazed and dreamily "Yeah, yeah. I'm better than alright. I'm amazing."

Wendy says "Well, alright. Let's head back to the shack. I'm sure Stan needs my help."

Wendy gets up and packs all the stuff up and starts to walk away.

Dipper sighs happily and lays down and looks up at the clouds which appear to say "WC+DP" 3. Dipper says to himself "I hope that'll come true one day."


	3. Dipper asks Wendy out

It's been a week since the fake date between Dipper and Wendy. Dipper can't stop thinking about the kiss.

Grunkle Stan asks "Dipper you okay? You're acting like a lovesick puppy."

Dipper says "Grunkle Stan, last week Wendy and I went on a fake date last week so Robbie would end up leaving Wendy alone, and I n the middle of it she kissed me on the cheek. Even though I know it was fake, it meant a lot to me."

Grunkle Stan says "Well maybe you should tell that to Wendy and then ask her out on a real date."

Dipper says "You know what Grunkle Stan, I will! I need to stop worrying about the fact that Wendy's 3 years older than I am. I like her a lot and maybe she likes me, too."

Grunkle Stan says "Go get her kiddo! I'm proud of you."

Dipper goes out to the mystery shack gift shop and takes a deep breath and then walks up to Wendy.

Wendy says "Hey, Dipper. Really great job last week on the fake date."

Dipper laughs nervously and says "Uh... yeah. Hey, look, Wendy there's something I want to ask you."

Wendy says "Alright, shoot."

Dipper takes a deep breath again and then asks "Wendy, would you like to go on a real date, possibly?"

Wendy asks "Why are you asking me this?"

Dipper says "I know I'm only 12 and you're 15, but ever since I first met you I always had feelings for you. I guess I've always been too shy to do anything about it."

Wendy says "You must like me a lot."

Dipper blushes and says "Yeah, I do."

Wendy smiles and says "Okay. I'll go on a date with you. It could be fun. You're the nicest guy I've ever met, so yeah I'll go on a date with you. This weekend. I'll pick you up and we can go to dinner and a movie."

Dipper smiles big and says "That's perfect."

He then goes upstairs to the attic and tells Mabel the good news.

He runs into the room excitedly and says "I ASKED WENDY OUT ON A DATE AND SHE SAID YES!"

Mabel says "I'm so happy for you, Dipper!" Mabel then looks at her pet pig and says "DIPPER GOT A DATE WITH HIS DREAM GIRL!"

Waddles runs up to Dipper and oinks in excitement and licks Dippers face repeatedly.

Dipper laughs and says "Cut it out, that tickles!"

Waddles stops and goes back over to Mabel who says "Even if I'm the older one I'm looking up to you right now."

Dipper says "Hey you'll meet your perfect guy someday."

Mabel says "I'll be reunited with him, you mean."

Dipper says "Yeah I forgot, sorry."

Mabel says "But it's not about Mermando and I, it's about you and Wendy."

Dipper says "Everything's going to be perfect."


	4. The date

**In this chapter Wendy and Dipper go on their first official date. While on the date they run into Robbie yet again. Wendy starts to get suspicious of Robbie and tells him to back off.**

The next night Dipper is upstairs getting ready for his date with Wendy and he's feeling very nervous.

He's pacing back and forth groaning in agony.

Mabel sees her brother and asks "Dipper, what's going on?"

Dipper says "Mabel, I'M A NERVOUS WRECK!" he then asks "Have you ever felt like this with any of the guys you liked?"

Mabel says "Oh, of course! When I was with Mermando I was always SUPER nervous about wanting to get my first kiss with him."

Dipper asks "How'd you finally get over your nerves about it?"

Mabel says "I just realized that if I really liked Mermando as much as I did, I should stop worrying and just go for what I want."

Dipper asks "Is that what I should do?"

Mabel says "Yes, Dipper. Follow your heart and stop worrying about things so much in your head."

Dipper lets out a sigh of relief and says "Thanks so much for the advice, Mabel. I know we fight sometimes, but you're an amazing sister and I love you."

Mabel says "Thanks, Dipper. You're an amazing brother and I love you, too."

Dipper says "Well I better get going. Don't want to keep Wendy waiting all night."

Mabel gives Dipper a thumbs up and says "I believe in you, Dipper!"

Downstairs Wendy is texting her dad telling him she'd be out late on a date.

Dipper comes running up to Wendy and says "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Wendy says "That's alright. Dipper, you look amazing!"

Dipper blushes and says "Thanks, so do you."

Wendy holds out her hand and asks "Ready to go?"

Dipper blushes, takes her hand and says "This is a moment I've dreamt about for a long time and it's finally happening. I'm ready."

At the restaurant Dipper pulls out a chair for Wendy.

Dipper says "There you go."

Wendy sits down and says "What a gentlemen."

Dipper sits down next to Wendy and they look at the menus.

Dipper asks "Anything looking good to you so far?"

Wendy says "Yeah I think I'm gonna get the baby back ribs," she asks Dipper "Anything you'd like?"

Dipper says "I'll have whatever you're having. Ribs do sound delicious."

The waiter comes up to them and asks "Are you ready to order?"

Wendy says "We'll both have the baby back ribs."

The waiter says "The ribs come with mashed potatoes and gravy with coleslaw."

Dipper says "No coleslaw for me."

The waiter says "No coleslaw for the gentlemen," he then asks "Is that it?"

Wendy says "Yes, thank you."

The waiter takes the menus and says "Your food should be ready in about 25 minutes."

Wendy and Dipper say "Thank you."

After the waiter walks away Dipper says "This is going great."

Wendy says "It's going to continue to go great, Dipper. I just know it will," she then asks "Hey do you think that after the summer's over, you and Mabel will be going back home?"

Dipper says "I hope not, I'd miss you too much."

Wendy hugs Dipper and says "You're so sweet."

Dipper says "I know I've done some things before in the past that've upset you, like asking you about going bowling with Grunkle Stan and I right after you broke up with Robbie."

Wendy says "I'm glad you told me what Robbie did to me because if you hadn't I'd still be with that jerk."

Dipper says "Yeah, but what I did afterwards was just uncalled for. I shouldn't have asked you to do something right after you broke up with him."

Wendy says "It's okay. I know now that you were only trying to help me."

The waiter comes out and Dipper says "I think our food's here."

Wendy says "That looks delicious!"

Dipper says "Sure does!"

The waiter goes up to the table and says "Here's your food. Enjoy your meal."

Wendy and Dipper say "Thanks."

After Dipper and Wendy finish eating Wendy asks Dipper "So what's your favorite thing you've done all summer?"

Dipper says "Aside from this date, my favorite thing would've probably been being the lifeguard with you at Gravity Falls Pool."

Wendy says "Yeah that was fun."

All of a sudden Wendys' ex-boyfriend Robbie shows up.

Wendy says annoyed "Ugh! Not him again!"

Dipper says "Just try to ignore him."

Wendy says "NO! I'M SICK OF HIM SHOWING UP EVERYWHERE I GO!"

Dipper asks "What are you going to do?"

Wendy says "I'M GONNA TELL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL TO JUST BACK OFF!" she then goes up to Robbie and asks angrily "ROBBIE, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Robbie asks "What are you doing here with that twerp?"

Wendy says "I'M ON A DATE WITH HIM! AND UNLIKE THE LITTLE PICNIC I HAD WITH DIPPER, THIS DATE'S REAL!"

Robbie says "I can't believe you're actually dating that kid!"

Wendy yells "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEEP SHOWING UP EVERWHERE I AM! IT'S LIKE YOU'RE STALKING ME! I'M SICK OF IT, ROBBIE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Robbie says "WENDY I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Wendy snaps "DON'T SAY THAT! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU ONLY LOVE YOURSELF!"

Robbie says "NO I DON'T! I HONESTLY AND TRULY DO LOVE YOU! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU! I REGRET IT EVERY DAY!"

Wendy says "AND YOU DESERVE IT! NOW JUST BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!"

Robbie asks "What's going to happen if I don't leave you alone?"

Wendy sighs annoyed and says "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to file a restraining order against you! I'M SERIOUS, ROBBIE! LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Robbie says "Okay, Wendy. I won't bother you anymore."

Wendy points to the door and says "Now get out of here! I'm on a date."

Robbie leaves without saying a word and Wendy goes back to the table and sits back down next to Dipper.

She says "I'm sorry you had to see that huge meltdown, Dipper."

Dipper hugs Wendy and says "It's okay, Wendy. I understand your frustration against Robbie and enough is enough."

Wendy smiles at Dipper and says "You're so sweet."

Dipper blushes and says "Thanks so much."

Wendy kisses Dipper on the cheek and says "This was a good date. I had lots of fun."

Dipper laughs nervously and says "Yeah me, too."

Wendy says "Let's head back to the shack."

Dipper yawns and says "Good idea. I'm getting pretty tired."

Wendy holds out her arms and says "I'll carry you if you'd like."

Dipper throws his arms around Wendy and says "That's so nice of you."

Wendy carries Dipper out to the car, sets him in the front seat, and buckles the seat belt.

She chuckles and says to herself "He's adorable." she tugs playfully on his hat and heads over to the drivers side.

When they get back to the shack Dipper is still asleep and Wendy decides to carry him inside instead of waking him up.

She heads inside the shack with Dipper in her arms and she sets him down on the chair.

Grunkle Stan walks in and asks a little loudly "Wendy is that you?"

Wendy says "Shh. Dipper's sleeping."

Grunkle Stan sees Dipper sleeping in the chair, chuckles and says "Ain't that just adorable."

Wendy giggles softly and says "Yeah it is. Well see you tomorrow Mr. Pines."

Grunkle Stan says "See you tomorrow."

Wendy kisses Dipper on the cheek and says quietly "See you tomorrow."

Dipper mumbles in his sleep "I love you, Wendy."

Wendy chuckles and says "Wow that was random."

Grunkle Stan says "Yeah. People say random things when they're asleep."

**So there's Dipper and Wendys' first date. Things went well for the most part, but they went back to normal pretty quickly.**


End file.
